deathnotefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:StillAlive
Hi, Jule. Hey there, babe. You know who this is, right? I sure hope so. I'm not that forgettable. So, I just found out you know Italian well enough to edit in the Italian Death Note wiki. Guess being half-Italian helps. Anyway, I wish I could talk to you on the English DN wiki but the circumstances are just not right. I want to talk to you somewhere. Preferably not on a wikia chat. Would you please get on the Chatzy chat I sent you last time? Here, I'll link it again for you:http://us23.chatzy.com/42826715908594 I figure since you and I got off on the right foot, why just flush it all down the toilet over some mishaps? I admit, I made mistakes and you probably hate my guts now. But we can sort this out, I'm sure. So please, come talk to me when you see this. :Sí, perché se sei italiano, sei automaticamente meglio a parla italiano. Che fa senso. :StillAlive (discussioni) 15:57, ott 31, 2014 (UTC) :Lol. Just get on the chat I sent you, princess. :Why do you have to be such a cagna about this? Stop Trying! (discussioni) 16:13, ott 31, 2014 (UTC) :So you already blocked me from the English DN wiki even though I didn't even go there? Lol. Makes sense. Really, get on the fucking chatzy. Stop Trying! (discussioni) 16:19, ott 31, 2014 (UTC) :Whatever. I don't mind vandalizing your shitty wiki for another year. Don't say I didn't make superhuman efforts to get you to see reason, babe. Ciao. Stop Trying! (discussioni) 16:28, ott 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Wow, you can use Google Translate. Soooo impressive. Well, have fun vandalizing, sweetheart. I rarely go on this wiki anyway. ::StillAlive (discussioni) 19:40, ott 31, 2014 (UTC) Did you delete your comment? Aww, you disappoint me. Cuz clearly me stating on the wiki that you're vandalizing the Italian Wiki is the equivalent of having a temper tantrum. You really must have a tough time in social situations. Clearly I care about this so much and am not just replying to you right now because your comments, as of late, have been extremely amusing. Ciao. StillAlive (discussioni) 00:16, nov 1, 2014 (UTC) Admin Il fondatore è Witchdisney86, ma è inattivo da un po' (guarda qui: http://it.deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:Utenti/sysop). Ho visto che ultimamente hai contribuito parecchio, tuttavia devo dire che il tuo non essere italiana pesa molto nella creazione delle pagine, nel senso che ci sono spesso errori di sintassi/grammaticali. Più tardi proverò a vedere di corregere qualcosa. Daeron del Doriath (discussioni) 17:00, ott 31, 2014 (UTC) Too easy. What are you gonna do, Julia? Keep blocking me? What if I come to Berlin? JuliaAnnRose1 (discussioni) 02:44, nov 21, 2014 (UTC) If you're not Jule Barker, then this is who you are, Julia. Don't fucking remove your face from your profile. I want everyone to know what a fucking freak you are. JuliaAnnRose1 (discussioni) 02:55, nov 21, 2014 (UTC) :I find it amusing that you have not once considered that my name IS Julia Rose, but that my Facebook account is a sockpuppet. Not that it matters. Go ahead and keep thinking that I am these random girls you find online. :StillAlive (discussioni) 13:18, nov 21, 2014 (UTC) :This is obviously you, Julia. I have to say, you threw me off with the whole Jule Barker thing, but now I have you. Stupid bitch, you're mine. JuliaAnnRose1 (discussioni) 03:33, nov 23, 2014 (UTC) I said the exact same things about Jule. That it wasn't me. That you had the wrong person. Now you think it's this girl. Okay then. Whatever you say, sweetheart. Whatever you say. I feel bad for that poor girl if she's gonna have to put up with harassing Facebook messages from you like you probably did to the last girl. I honestly don't see why you're harassing me, though. Maybe it's because you know more about me than the other admins. Then again, the one who banned you the first time wasn't even me. Eh, whatever. I'm just going to enjoy my video games while you obsess over this trivial stuff instead of doing something more enjoyable with your life. This is the last time I respond. Bye, Felicia. StillAlive (discussioni) 17:37, nov 23, 2014 (UTC) Hahahaha. I just love it when you get defensive. Oh, Julia, you have no idea, babe. Why am I harassing you? That's a no-brainer, really. It's because you are the only person on DN wiki worthy of my attention. Because I legitimately like you, Julia. Because you were fine with me sticking around and because you chose to backstab me. I know that this is you, Julia. You've made it very obvious that it is you. And now you're trying desperately to cover up. Pathetic. You enjoy your videogames now, while I track you down, sweetheart. I'll be over for some co-op. BTW, I'm the one who's supposed to say Bye Felicia. Except I'm not. Because this is not goodbye, Julia. And you WILL talk to me again. In fact, you should check your deviantart right now. I've left you a beautiful note. JuliaAnnRose1 (discussioni) 19:32, nov 23, 2014 (UTC) Lol. Awwwww. Are you stressed out, Julia? That's too bad. I'd hate to add to that stress, but I'm afraid you've left me with no other choice. Remember, this is all your fault, basically. You brought this on yourself. You shouldn't have been such a bitch, Julia. JuliaAnnRose1 (discussioni) 15:23, nov 24, 2014 (UTC) Come on, you little bitch. I know you're dying to talk to me. Don't worry, fat Sannse and her staff will never find out. Unless of course, your man-bitch Munch decides to rat you out. JuliaAnnRose1 (discussioni) 15:27, nov 24, 2014 (UTC) Come on, J. You know you'll talk to me. You've promised staff to not talk to me before, but you've talked to me multiple times since then. You're just an insincere little bitch, J. And I'm fine with that, personally. It's just everyone else who thinks you're worthless (including your man-bitch Munch). JuliaAnnRose1 (discussioni) 15:41, nov 24, 2014 (UTC) Poor thing. All this pressure put on an asexual animu girl. It's only a matter of time before you break, you know. I'll be there when that happens. Wouldn't miss it for the world. It will be one hell of a breakdown. JuliaAnnRose1 (discussioni) 15:50, nov 24, 2014 (UTC) You little bitch. You think you can fool me? I know you. You're nothing but a sad, pathetic, weak little girl on wikia. I will break you, just like the rest. JuliaAnnRose (discussioni) 16:26, nov 24, 2014 (UTC) Hahahahahaha! I knew you couldn't stay away, babe. Now, about that breakdown. Confirmed, again. JuliaAnnRose1 (discussioni) 22:22, nov 24, 2014 (UTC) I WILL find you, J. It's a matter of time and devotion. JuliaAnnRose1 (discussioni) 22:26, nov 24, 2014 (UTC) Talking to those imbeciles on DN wiki about me, I see. Good, good. That only goes against what staff told you to do and ignore me, J. I am loving your rebelliousness against staff and VSTF instructions right now. Keep it up, sweetheart. JuliaAnnRose1 (discussioni) 22:30, nov 24, 2014 (UTC)